Warmth
by lemonteaa
Summary: She watches as the others live in their sunny little world together, unable to join, before she realises she has one of her own. Post-TYL Hibari/Chrome somewhat


**Warmth**

**Disclaimer:** …D:

Note: TYL characters

* * *

><p>It is once Chrome's feet are safely on the ground and she no longer feels like she's floating in nothingness does her brain bother to tell her the obvious, she's alive. There is a feeling of unstableness but she knows that both feet are plonked on the floor and she is not leaning so she can't fall. That's something only Boss probably could've done ten years ago, she thinks dryly to herself.<p>

There is a small chorus of 'Welcome Back' and she sees herself surrounded by those she hasn't seen for years. All the Arcobaleno gathered in front of her making her feel tall for the first time. They're all here except for Boss…

Her unasked question is soon answered and the rest becomes a blur. She hears a lot of '_I missed you_'s coming from Haru and Kyoko and there is Yamamoto's and Gokudera's usual banter. She feels cold and lost within the friendly chit-chat and warm atmosphere, her feet rooted to the spot she's standing on, out of place as she usually is.

It's like their in their own sunny little world she can't even begin to try to enter.

I-pin hugs her, arms wrapped tightly around her small waist, it's a hug Chrome awkwardly returns but in her heart she knows she genuinely missed the girl in front of her. Chrome feels a bit warmer, a small smile settling on her face and suddenly is reminded of those days in Kokuyou Land with Ken and Chikusa. Lambo wraps his arms around her neck as if trying to imitate himself from when he was 5 years old and she shrugs them off, her small smile growing a bit wider and a ghost of laughter escapes her mouth.

Haru and Kyoko come, all giggles and smiles. They hug her and she plasters on a fake smile. Chrome secretly prefers Lambo and I-pin. She gives small waves to the other guardians, receiving smiles and waves back from Yamamoto and Sasagawa but all Gokudera gives her is a scowl in return. She wonders silently to herself if they really do forgive her for leaving five years ago.

When everyone finally leaves she lets out a sigh of relief. She has never really been good with people. She takes a step thinking maybe she should follow the rest out but is stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. Her arm falls limply back to her side as she turns to stare at the one person who'd call her back in such an indirect way.

Hibari's stare is as piercing as ever, is the first thing she notices.

Chrome feels like she's thirteen again and has just met him with his overwhelming aura. She shifts from foot to foot, nervousness taking over as she struggles to think of something to say to him after leaving without a word. His expression doesn't change and she even more confused as to what to do so instead she stares back at him.

After what feels like hours of awkward silence, she racks her brain for something to say. Maybe she should say sorry…

"N-Nice weather we're having."

"There aren't any windows."

"O-Oh."

He's irritated and she silently berates herself for saying something so stupid and for her words to come out wrong.

The air is tense and she has a feeling that this is where (hopefully) someone will run in because they forgot something and break this uncomfortable atmosphere. The unfortunate person might just get bitten to death but she can think of ways to help him/her later.

Her pleas are somewhat answered in the form of Hibird, flying in to save the day. Hibird settles in Hibari's hair making it bounce and Chrome bursts into giggles for the first time in what feels like ages.

"I-I'm sorry."

She doesn't know where the courage to say those two words came from but part of her is relieved that the words have finally left her mouth.

She looks up and his eyes soften that tiny bit.

Caught in the moment, her legs stop shivering and she takes a step forward to hug him. It's warm and a soft smile gracefully makes its way onto her face.

Hibari stiffens for a second before letting out a sigh and pulling her towards him, returning the hug.

It is then she decides she doesn't need to join the other's sunny circle because hers is perfectly fine with just her and Hibari in it.

"Chrome! Hibari! We're going to find Tsuna!"

Yamamoto's cheerful voice can be heard, floating into the room and Chrome immediately separates herself from the embrace, face blushing furiously.

"C-Coming!"

* * *

><p>Fuuu~ What. Is. This. It's not fluff I think, and definitely not angst. I can't write romance. *runs to die in a hole* Is this even romance (or in character for that matter)? Oh fudge TT^TT but I really really love this pairing ^^ Though lately I've started crack-shipping 8096 XD the starting is so filler-ish i could cry.<p>

Comments/criticism is appreciated~ :3

**5/5/13**: edited slightly


End file.
